


不知的

by lian_mo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian_mo/pseuds/lian_mo
Summary: 光在悬挂公馆的第一个晚上梦见的，就黄色
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	不知的

那么，这是怎么回事呢。  
悬挂公馆的床单上有淡淡的手洗皂的味道，光的精神逐渐放松下去，他觉得自己陷入了往常的浅眠，有人蹑手蹑脚地摸到了房间的大门，并推门走了进来。  
光本想顺着拿起武器与人对峙，却发现没法从床上起身，他像是被魇住了，由得那人一步步从门口走到自己床边，听声音像是没穿鞋，脚板的肉直接踩在石灰地面上。他在床边停了停，双手往上一撑，竟然直接爬了上来，隔着被子跨坐在光的身上。  
夜袭？光不是第一次遇见这种事，他这才勉强睁开眼，天是暗的，跨坐在他身上的人一头松散的红色中长发，一对猫魅的毛绒耳朵，光盯着他看了几秒，发现这是一个梦。  
倒不是因为他穿着一套带领巾和衣褶的水手服——虽然这足够离奇了，而是他的眼睛有一只是碧水一样的蓝绿色。已经消失的东西回不来的，光深知世界的运转法则，随后他意识到这里的黑夜亦然，窗外月光亮得不可思议，照得他能把眼前的人看得清清楚楚，这都是第一世界没有的东西。  
古.拉哈.提亚显然不是来和他密聊的，他开始掀光的被子，好极了，在拉扯时光又看清了他下身穿的是一条百褶裙。光不是十五岁，很清楚这个梦的性质，他已经很久没有空解决生理问题，下半身极其配合地硬起来，他只穿着一条内裤，不能更加显眼，古.拉哈.提亚的手从腿根摸到那里，双手捧着它，像是比了一下大小和形状，他的手小小的，柔软又有热度。  
光竟然还记得白天的事情，他确实再见到了古.拉哈.提亚，虽然对方装傻充愣，但他一见那么大一座水晶塔，再比照一下身高和体型，嫌疑人选怎么想都只有他。他身上覆盖着蓝色的结晶，谈吐沉稳了不少，至少不是像压在他身上这个一样，两只手都还是人类的皮肤。光之战士时隔数年见到旧友，当晚就做了关于他的春梦，这可一点都不好笑，更像是当年被唐突切断的心思又都争先恐后地冒了出来，推着他说人都见到了，还不来看看我？  
他在想着，那边的古.拉哈.提亚也没有停，他弓着腰扒下光的棉布内裤，男人的欲望跳出来，差点戳到他脸上，光看了看，梦果然是会美化的，他诚实地想，比他平时的尺寸还大。古.拉哈.提亚扶着那东西，毫不犹豫地含进嘴里，光立刻感觉到温湿的热度，还有舌尖不断绕着龟头的部分轻舔，撩得他又痒又躁。猫魅的红色刘海散下来，脸颊轮廓柔和，这个角度光只能看到发梢缝隙中细密的睫毛和小巧的鼻尖，他已经很久、很久没有见过古.拉哈.提亚了，他有很多回忆，平时都收在很小的一处，光没想到自己还把他的样貌记得这么清楚。  
古.拉哈.提亚的手摩擦着他的柱身和囊袋，张着嘴往里吞咽阴茎，龟头顶着会厌再没办法深入，反而激得他伸着舌头想要呕，唾液顺着撑开的嘴淌下，又流到他撸动阴茎的手上。他还只吃进去了一半，动作也不够灵巧，可这画面太过煽情，把光的火都勾了出来，他一把按到猫魅的头上，还压到了他的一只耳朵，腰胯跟着向上顶，强硬地往更深处捅，那颗脑袋在他手下挣扎起来，但还是向他打开了咽喉，食管和舌根因为呕吐反应不断挤压搅动，猫魅嘴里发出不像样子的呜咽声，听起来相当难受，但光不管这些，轻微的挣扎反而成了激化欲望的汽油，他像性交一样在脆弱的喉颈里抽动，像是真在干着人的穴，胃部痉挛再次排斥地推挤他的性器，又被他狠狠顶开，粗鲁的泄欲法使他很快到了高潮，喘着气射在嘴里，阴茎抽出时连着大量透明的唾液和粘稠的精水，古.拉哈.提亚捂着嘴剧烈咳嗽，咳出来的白浊从他掌缝中流下，黏在嘴边和下巴上，他刚刚哭了出来，还有眼泪粘在睫毛上，眼角憋出了委屈的红色，脸颊更是一片绯红，他就是男人幻想中最爱的一塌糊涂的样子。  
这个梦看起来一时半会还不会结束，光等他缓了缓，也不对梦里的性幻想客气，他拍了拍手边的床板，语调九分下流：“不是来伺候我的吗？”  
古.拉哈.提亚果然听懂，脸像是更红了一层，“没、”他下意识反驳道，这是他在梦里第一次说话，声线还是那个少年样子，可对着他这一身装扮怎么也驳不下去，害羞的反应像个没上过床的处子。光很吃这一套，应景地重新硬了。猫魅磨磨蹭蹭，挪到他拍过的位置，两腿跨跪在他腰侧，百褶裙的裙摆前凸出了一小块，沁出一片深色的水渍，后摆又恰好扫着光的性器，光挺了挺腰，蹭到了湿漉的女性内裤，他刻意隔着这层布用性器摩擦束在里面的阴囊，果不其然蹭得人喘了出来。  
“别、别……”古.拉哈.提亚被他撩得发抖，用手撑着床单稳住自己，他在刚刚的口交里已经快不行了，生怕自己就这么被穿着内裤蹭到高潮，光也看出了这点，更是从中找到了乐趣，他变本加厉地抓住古.拉哈.提亚的屁股揉捏，把他的腰往下按，使两根阴茎对在一起，他那根性器和光的比起来十足的可爱可怜，前面淌出的水已经把三角裤打得透湿，被布料裹着朝上翘着，这角度正好，光贴着他的阴茎下侧摩擦，自己的囊袋撞击着他的，这地方敏感，猫魅显然受不了这个，三两下被快感支配，也主动挺腰配合地抽动起来。他的裙子短得不正常，随着他的动作在大腿上起落，时不时漏出下面贴合着的两根性器，非常激人眼球。  
“嗯啊，哈要去、等等啊……！”  
他还是没憋住，自己扭动着腰撞在光的鸡巴上，交代在了内裤里。他的头深深埋下去，耳尖在光眼前打颤，边感受余潮边十分沮丧地重新跪好，伸手把内裤脱下来，那条打着蕾丝边的白色三角裤两侧都是淡黄色的精液，整个又沉又湿，他抬起一条腿从裤洞里钻出，想脱另一条的时候被光陡然按住，内裤顺着滑到膝弯，黏糊地挂在那里。  
古.拉哈.提亚迷糊地意识到这也是光想要的服务一环，光挑起他的裙子，粉嫩的性器没了遮掩，软软地塌着，马眼还没有完全闭合，正小幅度地跳动。他放肆地欣赏裙下淫荡的风光，眼神像是有实体在侵略，古.拉哈.提亚被他看得臊到不行，却不敢拍掉他的手把裙子拉上。他羞敛又乖顺，既害怕被赤裸裸地当做性幻想目标，又想要满足光的欲望。  
他后面早就湿了，光在揉他屁股的时候就已经发觉，淫靡的肠液从穴里溢出，已经流到了大腿根部。古.拉哈.提亚闭上眼，手指绕到身后塞进自己的后穴，他扩张的姿势又像演练过多次一样熟练，食指灵巧地钻进去一个指节，绕着边沿转了几圈后又伸进无名指，两只手指交叉着打开缝隙，更多液体从张开的小嘴里流下，水声传到光耳朵里，猫魅则极力垂着耳朵避免听到这些羞人的声音。可他对快感又是顺服的，两根探进去的手指很快也裹满了粘液，他开始不仅仅是扩张，而加快加剧了抽插的动作，想要更深、更多的刺激。他闲着的左手也往后摸到了自己的尾根，对着那处用力揉按，把自己的弱点暴露了个干净。他分明羞得要死，却还是在光面前用手指不知廉耻地干着自己，嘴里发出媚人的哼哼声。  
“光、光……”他喊着光的名字，手指够不到他想要的地方，“不够，我要，要……”  
光忽然扯住他自慰的手，把他两只手都拽到胸前，中断的快感几乎要把他逼疯，屁股下面就是他想要的滚烫的阴茎，他睁开眼，不管不顾地用后穴对准它，使力坐了上去。  
“啊、啊啊……”男人的欲望太大太硬，把柔软的褶皱彻底撑平，他仰着头张开嘴，吐出的舌头状似在和人舌吻。接收到性器进入的信号，他的身体越发兴奋，小穴分泌出更多湿滑的粘液，大片的情欲把理智赶走，他千方百计地扭着腰臀，换着角度要把阴茎吞得更深，硕大的龟头被挤了进去，他却找不好往后的发力点，急得上半身也小幅扭动起来。  
光拽着他的手腕，看他摆出食髓知味的表情摇摆着上身，水手服的结都被他摇散，领口露出一片深陷的锁骨。他扣着人用力挺胯，湿润的甬道已经很滑，真被他用蛮力一口气撞了进去，猫魅终于得到满足，被后穴里的热度激得直往后仰，光也因为紧致的包裹爽得骂了一声，阴茎上的血管和肠道的收缩频率重合，像是两个生命交融在一起。  
古.拉哈.提亚挣开他的桎梏，双手撑到他的胸膛上，挣扎着说我来，他调整了跪姿，上半身压得更低，散开的领口里面一览无余，光的夜视很好，一眼就看到了两颗肿胀的乳头。他的手搭上腰，由着古.拉哈.提亚做，后者得到鼓励似的开始晃动身子，动作里带着刻意的诱人，他故意保持着上身几乎不动，让光欣赏衣服下的肉体，下半身则有节奏地转动胯骨，把自己一下下往阴茎上送，交合处被他的裙子挡了不少，只有抽插的声音毫无遮拦，光凭着感受和声响都能想像出那里正发生什么：穴肉被拉扯着翻出，又随着插入的动作推了回去，透明的肠液顺着交合从穴里交换到他的鸡巴上。古.拉哈.提亚很明显演练过，他在房间里一个人扩张后穴，跪在床铺上对着镜子练习什么样的姿势更勾人情欲，什么样的动作更快更爽，最后用手指或者玩具解决自己撩起来的情欲，高潮的脸映在镜子里。光竟然开始对梦里的人较真了。他握住猫魅的尾巴，逆着撸动上面的毛发，再掐着根部揉搓，猫魅的动作打了坎，却还是艰难地继续着他的服侍，他胯部的动作极其色情，像是主动把自己奉献给身下的性器，捅到自己的敏感点时他克制不住地喊叫，半是引诱半是欲求地加快了速度，他把自己操得失神，半瞌的眼睛里写满了情欲，舌头依旧不安分地从小嘴里探出，他们的脸贴得很近，光含住那条在空中晃着的舌，对着它吮吸，古.拉哈.提亚这下连喘叫都难以发出，他也凑近和光接吻，舌头在光嘴里乱窜，想舔尽里面每一处，他很快耗尽了力气，却还是不依不饶地吻着，不愿意就这么停下，腰腿在快感中酸痛，又忍着疲惫追求快感。  
光觉得他做得差不多了，推着他的肩膀让他坐直，掀起他的上衣，揉了几下硬着的乳头，猫魅立刻躲了躲，又把胸往他手上送。光把拉着他的手贴上去交代：“自己玩。”  
他转而握住那把细腰，因为坐直还抬起了手，水手服已经盖不住上身，露出肚脐和精瘦的小腹。光再也不留手地掐着腰向上顶，臀部后退到狠砸在床板上，又像要把囊袋都送进去一样往最深处撞击，力道比刚才要强太多，床板被他带得嘎吱直响，顶到最里面的结肠，古.拉哈.提亚因为这突然的变动直接哭了出来，自慰想必没法捅的这么深这么爽，他放浪地叫床，摇着头，口水顺着嘴角一直流到脖子。  
“里面、好爽啊啊啊！光的、鸡巴，呜啊……好大，喜欢呃啊！”  
他还勉强记得光吩咐他的事情，自己用手钻进衣服下，玩他的乳头，两颗深粉色的小肉球被他来回拨弄，下半身的快感太过剧烈，让他下手失了分寸，胸前都被掐出了片片红印，碾压过的乳头却更硬肿的更大，他用指甲剐蹭上面小小的凹陷，胡乱挺着胸，只求快乐能更多一点，将他吞噬殆尽。  
操着他的鸡巴满足他的愿望，不知疲倦地捅他最深的敏感点，偶尔退得久了，把猫魅急得想往下坐，焦急之后却是更猛烈的撞击，他叫得都快没了魂。光时不时去摸他的尾根，每次都让他像过电一样颤抖，咕囔出乱七八糟的骚话，都是求光好棒更多。光看着他被自己干到陶醉的样子，心理上也得到巨大的满足，男人的征服欲在他脑中搅动，要他操得更狠，让人叫都叫不出来，哭到流不出眼泪，只能小声在他怀里求饶，求他放过，操得他自慰时必须想着自己玩弄后穴，再被其他人上都不行。这是危险的捕猎信号，但光也在快感里上了头，他把猫魅腰上掐出青紫的手印，又去够他晃荡着的阴茎，古.拉哈.提亚本来都快忘了那个属于男人的性器了，被光一撸就射了出来，跟着前列腺又被抽动着包紧了穴里火热的性器，他几乎是前后一起到了高潮，下半身四处往外冒水，精液射在光的胸上，他被操地失了智，高声浪叫，甬道死命地收缩，光在这紧密的挤压里捅进最里面，把浓精全都射了进去，这下他一上一下，两个嘴里都灌满了光的液体。  
古.拉哈.提亚脱力地趴倒在光身上，他自己的浊液也黏糊到自己腹部，但显然他已经无暇顾及这些，他连续高潮了很久，身体痉挛着，大腿不停发着抖，眼睛完全无法聚焦。光把性器从后穴里抽出，带出一大片浑浊的液体，拉着丝全都落到他的百褶裙上，那条裙子完全不像样了，褶子被他们激烈的动作打散，布料上都是深深浅浅的体液。  
光搂着在他身上喘气的古.拉哈.提亚，他的神志在余潮后逐渐苏醒，古.拉哈.提亚却不然，他的耳朵还在打颤，嘴唇开开合合，在光的锁骨上磨蹭了几下，又浑身贴着光在他身上挪了挪，对准光的耳，颤颤巍巍地说：“光，我爱你，我爱你，想你上我……”  
他的碧色眼睛里一片混沌的喜悦，光知道这个梦快要醒了。答案显而易见的，他对古.拉哈.提亚有非分之想，充满男人的下流欲望，把他的朋友扭曲成一个求自己操的婊子。他享受着梦里最后几秒舒爽和宁静，怀里的人有着暖洋洋的体温，他揉了揉古.拉哈.提亚的后脑，说：好。  
光之战士睁开眼睛，眼前是第一世界光芒不灭的夜晚，他掀开被子，内裤里黏糊又腥臭。


End file.
